


Lo, the Draco

by Vykyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Freeform, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Prose Poem, viking inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykyll/pseuds/Vykyll
Summary: Poetry & Prose.Inspired by: Danheim - Gungnirhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZU3bd77QRw





	Lo, the Draco

On the beating of wings, doth the draco come,  
by the lapping of shores on the tides of the swollen moon.  
The draco gazes upon the lands of the barren, and weeps,  
his heart heavy, limbs tired, his eyes rimmed in crimson.  
The beating of wings gather the fallen leaves of autumn.  
  
Drums deep as the mountain is wide, carry into the distance.  
The draco weeps more, tears lazily falling onto the ink black waters.  
Voices lift him higher, soaring, gliding, taking the fallen leaves with him.  
Draco smiles, closing his weary eyes, the music pulling him home.  
  
Swollen moon caresses his scales, the cool air drying those tears.  
Home calls, and begs, and pleads for him to be there. Draco goes.  
He goes. He flies, and soars, embracing the drums, the music, the singing.  
Lo, the people doth cheer, seeing him in the sun dipped skies.  
  
The draco swirls and soars over their heads, the autumn leaves falling.  
Weeping no more, heart no longer heavy, limbs as light as air.  
Draco was home among the ones, who saw him nothing but their own.  
For he never truly left them.


End file.
